(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corner structure for shelving systems. More specifically, the invention relates to such a corner structure particularly useful for shelving systems as described in Canadian Pat. No. 1,030,905, Champagne, 78-05-09.
(b) Statement of the Prior Art
When mounting removable shelves on corner posts in a shelving system, the stresses at the corners of the shelves present problems as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,511, Maslow, Apr. 1, 1975. The Maslow patent teaches one solution to these problems which is particularly adapted to one type of shelving system. The solution comprises the use of a corner support, however, the corner support as taught and claimed in the Maslow patent is not suitable for mounting on corner posts or for use in shelving systems as taught and claimed in the Champagne patent supra.